1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to conduit supports and, more particularly, to an electrical conduit support apparatus for maintaining a receptacle box in position.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the construction industry, electrical conduit is commonly utilized to effectively and safely deliver electricity to different areas of a building. In many instances, conduit is run underground for connection with electrical installations located inside and outside of buildings, and particularly for connection to aboveground electrical boxes. Installation in which electrical conduit is connected to electrical boxes requires that the conduit be integrated and spatially-positioned in accordance to industry standards for electrical conduit installation.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for an improved electrical conduit support apparatus adapted to accommodate and support vertically at least two electrical conduits within a masonry block such that the lengthwise dimensions of the conduits are installed parallel and spatially-positioned in accordance to industry standards for electrical conduit installation, and which is adapted to maintain an electrical or receptacle box in a fixed position in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient. The development of the electrical conduit support apparatus fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
The following patents disclose various conduit support devices and mechanisms:
U.S. Pat. No. 7,014,152 B2, issued in the name of Grendahl;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,765 B2, issued in the name of Griffin et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,591, issued in the name of Cunningham;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,706, issued in the name of Boe;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,329, issued in the name of Hickey;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,423, issued in the name of Heideloff;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,698,820, issued in the name of Collard;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,887, issued in the name of Hasty et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,891, issued in the name of Nagy et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,272, issued in the name of Gudridge et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,126, issued in the name of Judkins et al.; and
U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,427, issued in the name of Misuraca.
Consequently, a need has been felt for an electrical conduit support apparatus adapted to accommodate and support vertically at least two electrical conduits within masonry block such that the lengthwise dimensions of conduits are installed parallel and spatially-positioned in accordance to industry standards for electrical conduit installation, and which is adapted to maintain an electrical or receptacle box in place in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient.